1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical mechanical polishing apparatus and an operating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chemical mechanical polishing apparatus with a detector and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the highly integration of the integrated circuit device, the size of the device is decreased and the number of the interconnects for the device is increased. Currently, when the devices, such as the diodes and transistors, are formed on the substrate, an insulating material layer is deposited on the integrated circuit device and then the insulating material layer is defined to form contact windows or vias. Finally, a conductive material is filled in the contact windows or vias to form vertical interconnections.
Because some of the conductive material cannot fully fill up the contact windows or vias, general technology for filling the contact windows or the vias is to deposit a tungsten layer over the insulating material layer to fill up the contact windows and the vias and then the overflow portion of the tungsten material is removed. The overflow portion of the tungsten material over the insulating material layer can be removed by using etching back process or chemical mechanical polishing process.
Since there is no interaction between the tungsten and the insulating material, the adhesion between the tungsten and the insulating material is poor. Hence, the tungsten peeling phenomenon happens easily. When the wafer with tungsten peeling surface is disregarded for a long time or is rinsed, the tungsten peeling spot will expand to be an entirely peeling situation. Currently, there is no detector assembled on the chemical mechanical polishing apparatus to inspect the peeling phenomenon or other defect on the wafer surface. Therefore, the only way to inspect the wafer surface condition is manual detection. However, the manual detection is not only inefficient but also imprecise. Once the wafer with a peeling surface is moved into a chemical mechanical polishing apparatus, it is possible to lead to the contamination and damage of the apparatus and the damage of the wafer. Accordingly, the cost is seriously wasted and the process efficiency and yield is decreased.